


One Movement

by kinkylittlered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, wee!cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkylittlered/pseuds/kinkylittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Sammy asks Dean about love, and if any kind of love is wrong. This opens whole new ways of thinking for the young man and changes their relationship forever. Wee!cest. Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Movement

Author: Cassie  
Title: One Movement  
Pairings: Sam/Dean  
Rating/Warning: R, Wincest, young Sam/Dean, underage  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam or Dean(except when I am dreaming)  
Summary: Sam, 14, knows he is in love with his brother early on, and makes the mistake of asking about the wrong types of love.

 

“Dean?” Sam Winchester asked quietly, his chest heaving gently as he sucked in a deep breath. At fourteen he had never had a girlfriend, never had his first kiss. His mind was couldn’t help but swirl with sexual fantasies.

“Ya?” Dean Winchester replies quietly, his eyes closed as he attempted to force his mind from falling into a deep slumber. The cramped hotel room was silent except for the sound of the two boys’ breaths. They had been alone for the weekend and Dean knew they would be alone at least another week. The cramped queen bed felt too small and Dean couldn’t help but curse his father for not getting two separate beds, but money was tight and he knew his father was doing the best he could.

“Have you ever…ever been in love?” Sam asked quietly, his eyes closed tight as he waited for the punch from his older brother. He had come to expect the feeling of his brother’s fist against his arm if he said anything remotely emotional.

“Uh…well no I don’t think so.” Dean replied, his eyes opening as he rolled over to look at his brother “Why? You meet someone?”

“No…well yes…no” Sam said hesitantly, unsure which answer was right. Had he met someone? “Is…is there a love that is wrong?” he asked, his cheeks flaring a deep red as he considered the many ways he felt his love was wrong.

“Sammy you can have anyone you want, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Go for what you want, take it” Dean’s voice was thick with emotion, pure determination in his voice. His brother was going to be happy and he’d be damned if someone was going to prevent his brother from reaching that goal “Who’s lungs am I ripping out?”

“No! It isn’t like that Dean.” Sam said awkwardly, his voice filling with shame. “I don’t think that the person likes me back,”

“Well just go for it, sweep her off her feet. Get her flowers, make her some food? Cookies or some pie…mmm pie... yeah make a pie. Chicks love all that romance shit” Dean said with a shrug, rolling back over to face the wall.

“Thanks, Dean” Sam said quietly as he closed his eyes and slipped slowly into unconsciousness.

~~~

Dean stepped into the hotel room, the smell of apple pie invading his senses. Moaning hungrily he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Oh god” he said lustfully “I need pie dude” Dean said with a laugh, he was genuinely happy that his kid brother was taking his advice. It came as no surprise, however. Sam had practically been raised by Dean, and from an early age on he had felt that Dean was a god and deserved to be followed around. Although at times Dean couldn’t stand how needy and annoying Sam could be, he knew that his little brother was the only stability in his life. He was lucky to have Sam.

“Good, because um well I made it for you” Sam said with a shy smile, nodding nervously to the pie on the table. A dozen roses gleamed from a vase, making the whole situation overly romantic and tense.

“I thought you were going to do this for someone at school?” Dean asked, closing the door slowly behind him, his emerald eyes clearly confused.

“I never said that” Sam said with a deep blush, “You told me that there was no such thing as a bad love…” he said as tears filled his hazel eyes, as he took Dean’s tone as a blunt rejection.

Dean sighed and moved a step closer to his younger brother, who he clearly had misunderstood. He was confused, Dean assured himself that his brother was misreading their closeness; that he was imagining affections he did not really have. After all Sam was fourteen, he had enough hormones running through his system to kill a person.

“Sam, when I said that I meant it. Our love isn’t wrong, but it isn’t a sexual love. We have a brotherly love.” Dean said with a cautious smile, concerned that his younger brother would take offense.

“I…I just thought we had…something more?” Sam said as a tear streamed down his face. Dean rushed to his brother, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“You’re young, and hormonal. Hell, I remember how hard it is being fourteen, the constant boner. It is, well kind of understandable. I’m a babe and if you mix that with hormones it equals misreading relationships.”

“Dean!” Sam yelled, attempting to push his strong brother away from him. He was not match for the eighteen year old, who simply held on tighter. “I am not hormonal, and this is not about…about being horny! I love you!”

Dean froze; the tone Sam had was serious, he clearly believed what he was saying. It was obvious Sam had thought his feelings through.

“Sammy-“

“Don’t. Don’t speak to me, I want you to let go of me.” Sam said, anger and pain filling his voice. Dean’s strong arms had him locked in place, pressed against his chest. It was all too much for Sam, he needed away.

Dean’s arms dropped, falling limply at his sides. He felt an odd pain in his chest, almost as though letting go of his brother physically hurt. ‘Oh god, now he’s done it; I’m starting to get delusional too’ Dean thought to himself as Sam rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sam’s pain was uncontrollable, spreading like wildfire through his veins. He sobbed, and he didn’t hide it. Normally he would turn on the sink, or blare music from his tape player, but today he wanted Dean to hear his pain. He wanted to rip his brother apart and he knew the best way he could do it was to make his pain obvious. Sam knew Dean loved him, and maybe it wasn’t in the way he had hoped but it was enough that knowing he caused his little brother pain would rip him in two.

A soft knock tapped through the thin wood door, Dean’s breathing was barely audible through Sam’s soft sobs. Choking slightly as he attempted to catch his breath, Sam reached up to open the door. Dean leaned his head into the bathroom, worry etched into his face.

“Sam, don’t be like this.” He pleaded, “You know I hate chick flick moments and well this is beyond chick flick. We are officially in lifetime channel moments now,” Dean said with a half smile, hoping to make his little brother smile. When his desired affect was not accomplished Dean walked the rest of the way into the bathroom, closing the door and sliding down the hard wood.

“Come on, dude. You can’t honestly think you are in love with me.” Dean said, frustration filling his voice.

“Ya, actually I can Dean. I don’t just think I am in love with you. I know it” he growled, anger filling his voice. He hated that his brother was using his age against him, hated that Dean was so insensitive.

“So um how long have you felt this way?” Dean asked, trying to be understanding.

“Since I was twelve and old enough to notice that when I looked at you certain body parts reacted,” Sam’s eyes remained fixed on the faux tile floors.

“Erm so that is how you found out? You got turned on and then decided it was love?” Dean asked, trying not to smirk. He was slightly relieved that he had been right. His brother was just a horny kid and couldn’t help but fantasize about…guys. “Are you gay?”

“No. Just…it’s only you. You’re the only guy I’ve ever noticed.” Sam said with a slight blush, “At first I thought like you, I assumed I was just gay or horny. But…but it isn’t that. When I am around you I get butterflies and I keep thinking about holding you. Not about sex but about holding you. I just want to love you”

Dean fell silent, unable to form any words. The situation was beyond his control, there was nothing he could do to shatter the illusion in his brother’s mind. Hell, he was concerned that it wasn’t an illusion at all. Maybe Sam really did love him; maybe he was in love, no matter how wrong it was.

“Sam, how do I make this easier for you?” he asked, knowing there were limited ways to save his brother from his affections.

“Give me a chance?” Sam asked, his voice holding no hope. He already knew the answer, he knew his brother didn’t like guys and he certainly was not going to go through with incest with a guy.

“I…I can’t Sam. Can’t you see how wrong this is? How much this changes things?” Dean said his eyes focused on his feet.

When silence was his only reply Dean looked over at his brother, who in turn threw his body at Dean, Sam’s lips crashed against the corner of Dean’s mouth, searching for his soft lips. After a moment of sloppy, wet kisses Sam found his target and pressed his lips greedily against Dean’s. A moment of hesitation, a moment of shock faded quickly as Dean allowed his lips to press gently against Sam’s. Moving slowly, Sam ran his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Before his mind could register his body’s actions, Dean parted his lips and let Sam explore.

After a moment of their tongues and lips colliding Sam pulled away from his brother, attempting to catch his breath. It had been Sam’s first kiss and he instantly felt self conscious, concerned his kissing skills were not up to par with all of Dean’s bar wenches.

“Was…was I okay?” he asked as a blush crept up his cheeks, almost afraid of Dean’s answer.

“Ya…uh sure” Dean said, his eyes wide as he stared at the wall. His face completely pale and blank, obviously in shock.

“Dean? Do you hate me?” Sam asked his voice full of pain. He had taken a risk telling Dean how he felt and he had taken a bigger risk kissing him, and now he felt as though his world was crashing around him. If he was being honest Dean was his entire life, his world. He had been the only person ever consistent; he had been the only one to show him what it was like to be a family. John had a tendency to forget about his boys while hunting, he would get obsessed and leave Dean to fend for himself and Sam.

“No, Sam. I don’t hate you.” Dean said his voice void of all emotion. “I hate myself, but you, no. You aren’t old enough to understand how wrong that was.”

“Fuck you; I am more than old enough to understand. I am old enough to know a lot of things.” Sam said, his voice cracking slightly. Cursing himself mentally he moved quickly, straddling Dean’s hips. “I know enough to know that your body will react if I move like this” Sam said as he grinded his ass against Deans crotch.

“Ugh Sam stop” Dean said, his voice dying off to a whimper as his member filled with blood. Arousal spread through his body, a burning fire in his veins. He couldn’t help but bite his lip as Sam ran a hand down his chest to his tented jeans. Rubbing slowly, Sam felt his brother’s arousal; he felt his fantasies coming true as Dean let out a deep moan.

“Saammy noo” he pleaded, begging for more rather than the literal meaning of his words. Dean’s eyes clouded with lust and he couldn’t help but crash his lips into his little brother’s. Tongues colliding Dean felt Sam unbuttoning his jeans, in his lustful haze he simply said ‘bed’.

Dean longed for Sam’s touch; he suddenly felt a burning in his chest, something more than just lust. Something he had been hiding for the last two years. He had been unwilling to acknowledge that he had dreamed of Sam more than once. Dean had dreamed of running his strong hands over Sam’s ass as he pulled him in for a deep kiss, dreamed of letting his hands roam his brother’s body. He had woken many times in a lustful craze and began rubbing his hard cock, turned on by the thought of his brother waking and discovering his sinful act. These were all things he had never intended to tell Sam, things that were private. He couldn’t risk ruining his relationship with his brother; he couldn’t face the guilt of corrupting a young mind. But now with Sam practically begging for him to touch him, with his brother’s hands rubbing over his swollen cock he couldn’t help but want the dreams to be a reality. His self control faded away and he stopped carrying that it was his brother, he stopped focusing on negatives and let his body go.

Sam pulled himself from his brother’s lap; half afraid it was all a trick just to get him off. As soon as the pressure was removed from Dean’s thighs he was standing, pulling his brother’s lips back to his own. Reaching behind him his hand came in contact with the doorknob, turning it and swinging it open just enough to allow the two boys access to the small room. Pulling Sammy with him Dean walked towards the bed. Sam’s body crashing onto Dean’s, his own member filling with blood as he considered the many things he longed to do with his brother.

Moving his hand down the younger brother’s body Dean’s fingers found the hem of the soft shirt, pulling it off with one quick motion. Dean wanted more skin; he wanted more than just Sam’s lips. Moving to kiss Sam’s neck, Dean began to nibble his way down his brother’s chest. Moving slowly to lick over a nipple, biting down just hard enough to cause Sam to take a sharp breath, smirking Dean moved to the opposite nipple, treating it to equal pleasures.

Sam couldn’t help but let a deep moan cross his lips as Dean kissed down his body. He felt absolute bliss as his more experienced brother let his finger slip under the hem of his pants. Sam was self conscious, shy. He was still in the awkward stage of puberty where he was almost finishing just by watching a prude sex scene in a movie. The implication, the suggestion of sex was enough to set his hormones running, and now with his biggest fantasy coming true he felt his balls clenching. Feeling the world spinning Sam let out another deep moan, calling out his brother’s name. Leaning into his brother’s chest, Sam clenched Dean’s shirt, his breath coming out in short gasps. Grinding his hips into Dean’s, Sam searched for any friction as his orgasm shot through him.

Dean couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as he watched his brother’s climax shoot through him. Hearing his own name cross Sam’s lips sent shivers down Dean’s spine. Typically he would have been slightly annoyed with Sam’s early release, but his brother clinging to his chest was more than enough for Dean. Sam lay heavily on Dean’s chest, feeling complete in his little world. Just him and Dean, the only way Sam had ever wanted it.

Sam felt guilt flood through him as he considered how unfulfilled Dean must feel. His hand roamed down, pushing inside his brother’s pants. Moving under Dean’s boxers, Sam let his fingers slip through the soft hair at the base. His fingers gently traced up the side of the throbbing member, memorizing every line. Running his finger over the tip, Sam let his thumb slowly trace circles around the top, teasing Dean before roughly sliding his hand down. Pumping slowly at first, but picking up speed with every move he brought Dean closer to the edge until Dean let out a deep moan and began thrusting into his brother’s hand. As the end spilled over Sam’s hand he felt Dean’s hard body relax.

Pulling his hand out Sam examined his fingers, slippery white cum covered them; all but inviting him to taste. Sam licked up his fingers, enjoying Dean’s salty, earthy taste. His brother’s breathing began to slow and Dean looked up at Sam,

“I guess you were right, you do know what you’re talking about.” Dean said with a chuckle.

“I told you, I know that your body will react with just one movement.”


End file.
